1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for synchronizing a power drive signal of a monitor and a method therefor, and more particularly, to a device for synchronizing a power drive signal of a monitor by selectively dividing a frequency of a horizontal synchronization signal and a method therefor.
2. Description of the of Related Art
A frequency division means that a signal with a divided frequency of 1/a (where "a" is positive number) of the original value of the frequency thereof is outputted from a device when the signal with the original value of the frequency is inputted into the device.
For example, when a signal of 50 KHz is inputted into a device and a frequency division of 1/2 is carried out, a signal of 25 KHz is outputted from the device.
FIG. 1 illustrates a control device of a conventional device for controlling a power drive synchronization signal of a monitor.
A conventional device for controlling power drive synchronization signals of a monitor comprises a micro-computer 72 filtering horizontal / vertical signals (H/V_SYNC) to discern a polarity of signal and calculating a frequency exactly to output a horizontal frequency signal (Hout) and a vertical frequency signal (Vout), a horizontal deflection circuit 74 performing a horizontal deflection function according to the horizontal frequency signal (Hout) outputted from the micro-computer 72, a vertical deflection circuit 76 performing a vertical deflection function according to the vertical frequency signal (Vout) outputted from the micro-computer 72, and a high voltage drive circuit 78 receiving the horizontal frequency signal from the horizontal deflection 74 to output a driving signal driving a high voltage output circuit (not illustrated).
In a monitor provided with the device for controlling the power drive synchronization signal, a power voltage provided to an inner circuit of the monitor is stabilized and a driving signal outputted from a high voltage circuit part to a flyback transformer is synchronized with a horizontal synchronization signal applied from a video card to a horizontal circuit part.
However, in a conventional device for controlling power drive synchronization signal as described above, the flyback transformer should be operated by a period of high frequency when the horizontal synchronization signal has a high frequency. Accordingly, a lot of power loss occurs due to the flyback transformer. In addition, as electronic parts for high current are required, high power voltage should be connected to the flyback transformer to support the movement of said flyback transformer, cost for such devices are increased.